Absolute Piercing
The power to 'pierce through absolutely anything. '''The absolute/ultimate form of Impale. Variation of Absolute Attack. Also Called * Absolute Impaling * Meta Impaling/Piercing * Reality Piercing * Ultimate Piercing Capabilities The user can pierce through absolutely anything and everything, which absolutely nothing can defend against it. The attack can pierce down opponents of any form, whether they be immortal, invulnerable, or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. The attack can affect the target no matter what it is, as it is an omnipresential attack that can pierce through all timeline and parallel dimensions. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it pierces past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The user can pierce through intangible elements such as fire and water, causing them to split apart as oppose to a normal piercing attack which would allow them to simply reform. This power also pierces through metaphysical concepts such as reality and illusion, allowing one to either dispel and destroy illusions of any level or pierce through the barrier between the two and allow imagination to become reality or vice versa. Dreams and memories can also be pierced, allowing one to escape from being trapped in nightmares and the mental world. Conceptual locations and beings such as heaven or hell, living or spiritual, and gods or devils, are also be affected by this ability. Applications * Absolute Attack ** Concept Destruction: destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target. ** Defense Break: bypass and penetrate all forms of defense, whether it is physical or conceptual. ** Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. ** Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute", the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. ** Omnipresential Attack ** Soul Mutilation: attack spiritually incorporeal beings such as otherwise intangible ghosts or invulnerable deities. * Bond Destruction: pierce through any kind of bond. * Boundary Manipulation ** Reality Perception: pierce through illusions and dreams of any level, dispelling them and returning to reality. ** Reality Restoration: pierce through any reality distortions to return it to its original state. ** Subjective Reality: pierce through the boundary between reality and illusions. * Spatial Piercing Associations * Conceptual Attacks * Piercing Charge Limitations *Users of Omnilock are immune. *May be limited to how many layers they can pierce per attack. Known Users * Lille Barro (''Bleach) * Tir Na Fal (Lord Marksman and Vanadis); as creator of the Black Bow * Sagittarius (Valkyrie Crusade) * Johnny Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure); via Tusk ACT 4 * Flechette (Worm); via the Sting Shard * Lire (Grand Chase) Known Objects *Curtana Original (A Certain Magical Index) *Black Bow (Lord Marksman and Vanadis); when empowered by life energy Gallery File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro's (Bleach) The X-Axis does not use bullets, but simply pierces everything between the muzzle of his rifle and the target, with no barriers in between capable of blocking it. File:Lille's_Intangiblity.png|Lille's power works both ways, as all attacks pierce through him harmlessly, granting him nigh-invulnerability. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power